1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tire changing tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dual wheel lug nut tool that is securable to an associated stud lug nut at one end and securable through the wheel at the other end of the tool to prevent slippage of the tool and associated marring of a wheel
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various tools for removal of lug nuts and the like as associated with automotive wheels is well known in the prior art. Where dual wheels are utilized in truck environments, occasionally an associated lug nut arrangement for securement of dual wheels is inadvertently secured to an exterior of the dual wheels where a lug nut and an associated internally threaded lug utilized in such applications remains attached to an exterior wheel of a dual wheel arrangement. Vehicles of this type frequently utilize polished or chrome-type wheels for enhanced appearance where it is extremely undesirable to allow slippage of tools that may come in contact with such wheels' surfaces during a wheel changing operation.
Prior art apparatus that is utilized in wheel changing operations and in various torque applying applications have a history of availability in the prior art. For example, an early example of a U.S. patent to Van Hoesen, Pat. No. 30,268, sets forth a wagon wrench tool wherein a main body has a socket projecting from one end outwardly from a first face with a handle at a second end projecting outwardly from a second face for providing a mechanical advantage in the removal and application of nuts, as may be applied to wagon wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 279,993 to True sets forth a wrench arrangement provided with a central socket with a axially formed handle thereto and a pair of extending levers directed outwardly to either side of said socket to provide a desired mechanical advantage in a levering procedure in association with a carriage wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 601,146 to Johnson sets forth a ratchet wrench arrangement wherein a socket is formed with an offset handle curvilinearly oriented and terminating in an axially oriented arrangement relative to the socket with a lever orthogonally secured to the handle to provide a desired torquing capacity to the wrench arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,888 to Duggan is set forth as interest relative to a nut structure of anti-vibration characteristic that may be typically utilized in environments requiring use of such arrangements and is ostensively of interest relative to its potential application in automotive environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,808 to McCue sets forth a movement indicator tool with an integrally mounted spirit level is capable of accurately indicating predetermined increments of adjustment of a rotatable torquing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,168 to Kahn sets forth a die stock holder and extension with an included die stock for supporting a thread cutting die engageable directly to a socket wrench or to an elongate extension which in turn is engaged to a socket wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,948 to Runge sets forth a wrench for splicing electrical wires by use of an electrical connector wherein an elongate extension directed outwardly of one portion of the wrench body is rotatable in combination with a wrench body to enable rotation of an electrical connector within a socket of the wrench body.
Furthermore, there are available tools utilized in truck wheel removal applications with sockets dimensioned to correspond to lug nuts of the associated truck wheel, but available prior art does not provide a means for fixedly securing a socket in relation to a wheel during a lug nut removal procedure to prevent marring of the associated wheel.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved dual wheel lug nut tool that addresses both the problem of effectiveness and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.